


CATCHING TEARS

by Tabby_Mochii



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Not used to tags, Short Story, bestfriends, boyfriend - Freeform, i wont spill, this is jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Mochii/pseuds/Tabby_Mochii
Summary: THIS IS A JIKOOK SHORT STORYMY BOOK ENDS IN 7MINUTES7 pagesE N J O Y !
Relationships: Jikook
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my favorite author @disneykoo and to my favorite girl @coimuriel.

1:00

Jimin and Hoseok have been bestfriends since childhood and to think that they both share the same hobby is quite obvious. They both dance and both are very good dancers. They love music, they love the concept of moving along with the beat freely. Although, they have their own differences as well. Hoseok happens to like street dance/hiphop whilst Jimin fell in love with contemporary. Hoseok likes to stay outdoors and enjoy life whilst Jimin loves to stay at home and study. Hoseok loves trouble, whilst Jimin hates it. Truthfully speaking, their only common denominator was dancing. Everything else apart from dancing made them both totally opposite. But despite that indifferences, they both love each other like a true blood brothers. And you know what's the bro code? "I got you, bro" Yes, they got each other's back. Or mostly, Jimin got Hoseok's trouble all the time. And that time Hoseok got a stalker watching their dance practice all the time just because Hoseok got dared to kiss that stalker boy in a party he couldn't really remember, it's creeping him out. So of course, Jimin got his back. Jimin tried his best to shoo away the said stalker but ended up liking him. Jimin got turned on by his sweet determination to make it to Hoseok but of course, Jimin knows his bestfriend too well and to profile the said stalker, he could tell that he's not his bestfriend's type. Hoseok likes fun and adventure. This guy right here is too good for hoseok's liking. He looks too sweet, too kind and too much for Hoseok. "That bastard is too lucky" That's the only thing he can utter.


	2. 2:00

Jimin got his name, it's Taehyung. Taehyung is really breathtaking. He looks so pretty, so nice, so delicate and he's a sweetheart that's for sure. He tried to get to know him better until they become close friends. He tried to learn Taehyung and asked what did he saw in hoseok that made him fall in love. "I like bad boys" Jimin scoffed at this. Of course! You know that saying "Good girls, like bad guys" That's the situation right here. Taehyung is too good and attracted to his opposite bad, and that he's bestfriend hoseok. Too bad, Jimin is just as good as Taehyung that they both have the same personalities. "My soulmate" That's what Taehyung called him. His soulmate. Taehyung grew closer to him and too comfortable for his liking. Until he heard that word he hates the most "I love you bestfriend" Yup! Welcome to the friendzone.


	3. 3:00

Jimin didn't like the concept of friendzone at all. I mean Taehyung is always with him but as a friend. Taehyung clings onto him and even gone sleepover in his own house but as a friend. Taehyung wanted them to stay as friends forever so he promised but then Jimin didn't mean that promise. He cherish everytime Taehyung is with him. I mean all of Taehyungs attention is on him due to the fact that they're bestfriends until a transfer student came out of the blue and happens to be his new classmate too. He profiled the new guy from his class and he felt scared. " He's totally taehyung's type" He mumbled. And if the world could get more stubborn, after a couple of days that transferee is hitting on his bestfriend too.


	4. 4:00

Hate. Jimin felt hatred towards that guy. Jungkook is his name. He was cursing him silently while looking at his view. His bestfriend talking to that devil. Well, apparently Taehyung just accepts Jungkook to be his suitor so his other bestfriend hoseok would notice and get jealous too. "It's working" Jimin smiled. He saw how furious Hoseok was after seeing Taehyung with another asshole like him. Jimin just laugh at the situation. In the end, Taehyung will end up going home with him.. or so he thought. But to his surprise, Hoseok claimed Taehyung to be his boyfriend that same day. Jimin's smile dropped. "Why won't you just choose me. You keep on liking the devil whilst I'm here, your little angel"


	5. 5:00

Jimin stayed to be Taehyung's angel. He secretly watch him from afar if he's safe and happy in his bestfriend's arm. And so far, they're both doing well and happy of course. Jimin never felt so lonely in his life. He's used to have his bestfriend with him all the time since childhood and now why is he alone drinking inside a bar which he's not so familiar with but with a bunch of drunkards wasting their life. This is not Jimin's place. This is not where he belongs. But let's give it to him for now. He needed drinks and he also needs to watch over his bestfriends sucking each other on that table not too far from where he is. "What a sight" He took that shot glass straight up to his lungs without even minding if it's his. "What the fuck! Why did you drink that?!" Ooopsss. Guess it wasn't Jimin's drink.


	6. 6:00

"Park Jimin?!" The guy's face was evidently shocked to see Jimin in a club. The perfect student in a club drinking alone like some problematic man." What the hell are you doing here?! and why the fuck did you drink that?! That wasn't for you!" Jungkook keeps on blabbering which Jimin couldn't understand. His head is a little too heavy and everything's a little fuzzy to him. "yah~ Jungcock!" Yup you know it. He was spiked everyone. "Ah. Shit!" Jungkook cursed under his breath. It's not his intention to spike Jimin but it's supposedly for jimin's bestfriend..Taehyung. Jungkook wants to get that boy. He gets what he wants and he want Taehyung. He's keen on pretty boys with good attitude. That's right. He likes good boys cause he's a bad guy himself. But tonight, he didn't get want he wanted, instead he got this sassy little brat as what he describe jimin, whining to him. "I want them to break up..Jungkook, I want them to break up! I'm so lonely here. Jiminie feels so lonely"


	7. 7:00

"Jimin stop moving or else I'm gonna drop you!" Jungkook warned. They're currently walking upstairs to Jungkook's bed. I forgot to mention, Jungkook is carrying Jimin on his back while struggling to climb up the stairs because him being a stubborn doesn't want to go home yet from that club earlier. And it took jungkook all of his strength for jimin to let go of that bar counter which he tried to climb up. Yup that's how wasted he is. And although jungkook is an asshole to care about the latter. He took responsibility for spiking jimin unintentionally. But the moment they got on his bed, Jimin seems to be a different person. "Yah~ can you kiss me?" Jungkook was beyond shock to hear this from him. "Kiss me like how Hoseokie kiss my taehyungie. I..want to feel that too" Jimin looked into his eyes, glimmering almost on the verge of crying but before his tears could fall, Jungkook did catch it. Not the tears though, but his lips.


End file.
